


When Greg finds out

by Laslus



Series: Johnlockary [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OT3, Sherlock is adorable, angstish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/pseuds/Laslus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg runs into Sherlock and John making out and thinks that John  is cheating on Mary. Things are more complicated then is seem. (part of a series, but can be read alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Greg finds out

They had been doing this for over four months now, and neither Sherlock nor John could believe that they could be so damn lucky. Sherlock was starting to get used to wake up with John’s body next to him and his hand laying on Mary’s waist, across John’s body. He tried to remember what he had done to deserve it. He barely deserved John’s friendship, and he never dared to dream that he would not only had John’s love, but Mary’s as well.

The day had been dull, in Sherlock’s patterns. No cases, no clients, no Lestrade calls. He had barely handled it without putting some more holes in the wall with john’s shotgun. Still, the waiting was worth it, if it meant that both of his lovers would come back to 221B in a matter of minutes. They had concluded that his flat was the best place for them to stay (closer to the hospital where they worked, and it was, after all, his – and Johns - clients’ meeting point), so there were just in a few rare occasions that John or Mary would go to the other flat.

He was aware that soon enough, people would start wondering. Wondering why neither Mary nor John were in their flat when they tried to visit. Wondering why Sherlock tagged along to most Mary and Johns dinners. Wondering why Mary had asked that every mail that went to her flat to be sent to 221B. Wondering why John and Mary did not even start planning their wedding, even if they were engaged for over 5 months already.

He was aware that soon enough he might lose them both. That John would say something as “people talk” and move back to their pretty suburb’s flat, before the rumours became more than just meaningless gossip, leaving Sherlock alone with a massive bed the three of them bought. He lived against that day, against the day he would be alone again (He never would have known what _alone_ felt if he hadn’t met John in the first place). He could listen to his brother telling him “All hearts are broken, caring is not an advantage, Sherlock”.

A cab stopped in front of 221B, and he could hear to people getting out of it. The door unlocked downstairs and the two got it. He did not have to hear the familiar footsteps to know who they were. Before Mary could say anything while entering the flat, Sherlock pressed her against the wall, kissing her deeply, letting his hands wonder around her body.

“hey” she said breathless breaking the kiss “Bored are we?”

Sherlock looked at her head to toes and twisted his nose.

“Someone threw up on you” said Sherlock “a patient. He had food poisoning, probably because of the eggs. You changed your clothes, those were borrow from a colleague, most likely from Annie, but the smell of the vomit is still in you.”

“And after that, I am leaving to take a shower.” Mary said clapping her hands, releasing herself of Sherlock’s body “ Have fun with John, dear, but not too much fun, wait for me.

Sherlock sighed, at the sight of her leaving, but not quite sad, after all he still had John.

“You know, it would be nice if you greeted me with such urge once in a while.”

Sherlock smirked before pulling John by the collar of his jumper and pressing their lips together. Sherlock’s hands holding him by his waist and back while John’s wandered around Sherlock’s hair, making it ever messier. Sherlock’s hands strolled to the other man’s hips, pushing his jumper up, taking it off from John’s body and tossing it behind him.

“Good evening John.” purred Sherlock against his lips.

John giggled.

“Good evening Sherlock.”

Before the taller man could reach for John’s lips again, his phone ringed a new message. Sherlock pushed the object from his back pocket with his right hand, checking it, without taking his left hand from John’s waist.

**Triple murder, can you help? – Lestrade**

“Is it important?” asked John trying to read the message as well.

Sherlock blocked the cellular before he could do it, putting it back on his back pocket.

“Nothing that cannot wait.”

His lips started kissing John’s neck, smiling against his skin after hearing John’s small moan. That moan was (Sherlock had decided the first time he heard it, four months ago) the most beautiful and arousing sound he would ever hear. John’s hands were about to open Sherlock’s shirt when a familiar sound came from Sherlock’s back pocket again.

Sherlock sighed, but picked the phone anyway, reading the message quickly before putting the phone back to his pocket and kissing John before he would ask any question.

**A woman and two teenage girls. A mother, a daughter and a neighbour. Bodies found in the same place, two were dragged there, one was not. Radnor place, 291C, come please - Lestrade**

By the time the third message arrived, John was already shirtless, and Sherlock’s t-shirt was half-open.

**One of the girls dated the neighbour’s brother, he do not know anyone who would want to hurt them. – Lestrade**

John tried his best to ignore the text messages. When he heard the sound for the fourth time he was about to take off sherlock’s trousers, and he really, really did not want to blow off a guy who kept receiving texts each 2 minutes. Even if that guy was Sherlock.

“Oh, for God’s sake, Sherlock. At least answer Greg.”

“No.” said Sherlock while reading the text

**Sherlock, are you there? I did say triple murder. It’s literally 5 minutes from your place – Lestrade**

John did not usually want to blow a guy, especially if that guy is receiving texts each 2 minutes, but he does want very much to blow Sherlock. Therefore, when the fifth message comes, he tells himself that it didn’t really mattered anymore. He was already in the top of Sherlock, both lying on the couch. Sherlock was wearing nothing but his pants (and John, who still had his trousers on, was way too dressed according to Sherlock).

**Sherlock, are you alright? – Lestrade**

John got Sherlock’s phone out of his hand and tossed away somewhere in the living room, Sherlock’s lips on his chest blocking his mind from any tactful act, his hands everywhere he could touch. Sherlock brings his lips back to John’s because he does very much, enjoy kissing John (anything related to John – Or Mary for that matter – never seems to get boring). 

Sherlock had started to question his lack of abilities while he was involved with his lovers. He could not pay attention to anything that was not Johns or Marys bodies and touches, and he was, more than once, surprised by someone’s presence, since he did not hear them approaching. This time, to his very astonishment, John was the one who could sense someone watching them.

“Greg?!” exclaimed John

Sherlock felt John’s heat scape away as the shorter man fell from his lap and hit the ground, reaching for his shirt next to him, trying to cover his body. Sherlock tried to stop himself from blushing. He was not used to be seen in those kind of physical situations, but at the same time, he could not actually bring himself to care as he sat down on the couch, not bothering getting dressed. For a few seconds, there was an awkward silence fell above the room.

“I… I…” Said Lestrade “John, how could you be doing this to Mary? The two of you!”

John lost the ability to talk momentarily, staring at his friend by the door. Sherlock, on the other hand, rolled his eyes. It was most clear that John would never cheat on Mary; she was the most amazing woman both he and John would ever meet. However, the hypocrisy of that sentence coming through the inspector’s mouth was too great for Sherlock to keep his mouth shut.

“Oh please, as if you haven’t already cheated on your wife with five different women and two men.”

Greg blushed deeply, but did not let that affect him.

“That’s not what it looks like” said John recovering his voice, trying to make up for Sherlock lack of tact.

“This is not about me, Sherlock” said Greg ignoring John’s tentative of explanation “My wife and I… We have problems, but Mary? I have never seen such a perfect women for John like Mary.”

Sherlock smiled at that. Here. If he used logic, it was clear that it was impossible for John to cheat his fiancée. Sherlock himself would not allow him to do that. Eliminate the impossible.

“I do agree with that” said Sherlock smirking. “She is indeed the perfect woman for him.”

“I… You… You do?” Greg seemed even more confused “Well… but then how could you allow John to cheat on her like that? How can you, John, live with yourself?”

Before John could answer (or explain), since his boyfriend was not going to do either of those things, Mary’s voice came from the kitchen, interrupting the discussion.

“You better have not started all the fun without me, boys.”

Greg frowned his eyebrows, and Sherlock could hear the inspector’s brain trying to work out what could possibly be going on there. He could not help but to fell a little pain in his chest. Nobody would ever thing as the three of them as whole thing, he was always going to be the lover that the unfaithful one was cheating with. It was, of course, illogical to think like that. He knew that (at least for now) he was the boyfriend of both of them, part of their relationship.

Mary showed up in the living room, wearing nothing but a purple shirt that belong to Sherlock. He felt that small pain on his chest leave as he saw her in his clothes, her hair still wet from the shower, walking into the living room completely naked if not for _his_ shirt. Again, completely illogical, but still completely beautiful.

“Mary?” Greg said looking her from head to toes “you are… You know… What is...?”

She looked confused at Lestrade, but did not tried to his her body, as if Sherlock’s t-shirt was her usual clothes.

“Inspector? what are you doing here?”

He blushed deeply and tried to look away from her, and John smiled a little, because he did, as well, loves to see Mary in Sherlock’s clothes. It was a little reminder that he had them both. That he did not had to choose between the two people that he loved most.

“Sherlock wasn’t answering my texts about a murder, I got worried and came to see if was everything ok. When I arrived, I saw those two making out on the couch and… And I thought John was cheating on you, but apparently you are very much aware of this.”

She smiles softly at the inspector, blushing a little. Sherlock was hit with the realisation that he could be making out with both Mary and John if Lestrade wasn’t there (if only Scotland Yard was intelligent enough to solve an easy case like this).

“Mary, John and I are very fine, thank you. You can leave now. The neighbour’s son killed the wife, but it was an accident, since he was trying to kill her daughter over the fact that she cheated on him with his sister. He did not actually meant to kill his sister, she just happened to be around while he did the killing. It is quite obvious, if you ask me.”

Greg looked at him open mouthed.

“You… You read my texts!”

“Of course he did.” said John rolling his eyes.

Greg looked at John and smiled maliciously.

“You’re a lucky bastard! You know that? Anyone else would be happy only having either him or her, but you couldn’t help but get them both.”

John blushed.

“It’s all Mary’s fault actually.”

She smiled, and Greg singed.

“It’s quite weird for me, this whole thing about the three of you, but… yeah, if it’s what make you guys happy…. I should go, thank you for solving the crime… Sorry for interrupting. I’m really sorry, really, my eyes are still burning.”

When he closed the door behind then, John started to giggled as if he was in a crime scene. Sherlock and Mary couldn’t help but giggle with him, and soon enough the three of them were laughing at each other.

“We really need to start locking that door.” said Mary once the silence fell. “It’s the second time that happens.”

Sherlock waived his hand.

“Oh, no one else visits the flat besides Mrs Hudson and Lestrade. Both of them walked in us making out, the damage is already done.”

“You seem to forget that this is where your clients meet you as well. Next time, it could be a client of yours.”

John got up from the floor, looking at Sherlock.

“She is right you know. People talk.”

That was it. Sherlock thought, felling his heart falling to the bottom of his belly. He lived against that moment, and now there it was. The “people talk”. It would start slowly, Sherlock knew it. Both Mary and John would sleep in their own apartment today “just in case”, but they would swear that it was just for a while. During the next week, all of their few clothes they left here would slowly be taken to the other flat. Mary would not bring flowers to the flat anymore. In a week or two he would wake up by himself in an empty flat, with an empty chair in front of him as he select his cases.

He breathed deeply, getting ready for the “talk”, for the “we should go, it’s getting late”, but it did not came. Instead of it, he heard John walking to the door and pulling the key out of the key hole.

“I will get a copy of that key for Mary, and we will remember to close that door as well, not only the one downstairs.”

Sherlock looked up and saw two smiling faces staring at him.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” asked Mary touching Sherlock naked arm.

Sherlock had the perfect lie ready on his tong. He was _fine_. But Mary could read him as he could read everybody else, and he could not lie to her, not even if he wanted to.

“You are leaving aren’t you?”

Both of his lovers looked at him confused.

“Why would we leave?” asked John

Sherlock looked down, avowing eye contact.

“It’s only logical to assume that, now that we had… I suppose “fun” is an accurate word… and started to get to risky for our relationship to continue, you two are going back to an ordinary life. Back to that pretty flat in the suburbs, get marriage, have a normal relationship, have a kid, or… do whatever ordinary couples do. I understand. I knew it would happen when I accepted dating you both. I always knew that…”

“Stop.” interrupted marry, and he looked at her, realizing she was holding back tears “Stop right now, Sherlock Holmes. Don’t you dare to say another word. Look at me, I _love_ you. _We_ love you.”

“You bloody idiot,” said John “you cannot possibly believe that we would just leave you. That I would just leave you. Sherlock, you are my best friend, and the most amazing boyfriend I could ever ask for.”

Sherlock laughed a little at John’s commentary.

“Sorry, I just thought that…”

“I know.” said Mary “I understand, but don’t you dare to think of it again, love. We love you, very, very much.’

She kissed his lips softly.

“We do.” John said “I would never think that you could believe… that we would leave _you_ to have a goddamn apple-pie live. Can you imagine _me_ in an apple-pie live? I would go mad and… I don’t know, beat up some junkie.”

Sherlock laughed at that.

“You are right, I am just an idiot.”

John looked at him surprised.

“You admitted it? Wait a second, let me record it, say It again.”

Mary laughed, rolling her eyes.

“You know what? I am going to _our_ bed, I am wearing nothing but _Sherlock’s_ shirt, and if you two maroons don’t follow me, I’m going to have fun all by myself. Are you coming?”

 

Sherlock smiled devilish at both of them, and pulled her into a kiss, his hands wandered around Mary’s almost-naked-body, as he felt John’s lips tracing kisses down to kiss neck. Somehow, she pulled them both to their room next to the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

As the week passed by, Mary and John did visit their suburb’s flat, but they came back in a few hours, with most of their clothes and a few other objects that they had left on that flat. They did not sell the flat, not yet, but they weren’t planning on going back there anytime soon. People talk, John thought as he organised his things on 221B closet, people will start talking soon enough, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it :3 any mistakes please let me know so I can improve my writing/correct my grammar ;)  
> If you like, you can read the rest of the series (they are all just a bunch of cute one-shots that are somehow connected)  
> reviews are appreciated.  
> xoxo  
> Laslus


End file.
